The College Days
by Nicky0
Summary: This story is what happens before 'Three Monsters and A Human'. Why was Renny so cold hearted? Who's Renny's sister? Why did Renny want to be a scarer? Find out in this story! Just read the story, I'm HORRIBLE at summaries. The story's better than the summary, TRUST me! I don't lie. Often. :D
1. Scaring The Scarers

**A/N: Yay! Another story for Renny! I don't own Monsters U, but I do own Renny, her sister, and her father. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

I quietly walked behind my father in his working place. It was 'Take Your Child to Work Day', and I was terrified, yet excited. My daddy, Jason Lawrence, an amazing scarer, worked for Monsters, Inc. He was very tall; with normal feet for walking on; two sets of arms, like me; dark orange skin; bright green eyes, again, like me; a long tail; horns; razor sharp teeth and claws; and large wings on his back.

He quickly turned and picked me up. "Hope," He said, addressing me, "I hope you're excited to see your old man's work place."

"Daddy," I giggled, "You aren't old!"

"It's what my dad used to say to me, so I shall say it to you," Daddy chuckled, tickling me. I let out a laugh and then he put me back on the ground, grabbing my upper left hand so I wouldn't get lost.

We walked onto the scare floor and Daddy told me to sit in a chair while he scared human kids. I sat there for two or three hours, when I finally decided I was bored. Seeing all the cool scarers was awesome, but I wasn't interested in it anymore.

I jumped off the chair, and saw one of the closets was open slightly. I looked in and saw a purple monster with long arms and legs scaring a kid. Then he opened the door, walked out of it, closed the door, looked down, and saw me. His jaw dropped at the sight of me, and then he let out a loud scream. Did I just scare a scarer? "AHHHH!" The monster shouted, running from me and behind his assistant.

"What happened to yo-A HUMAN!" The assistant shouted, scared of me too.

Everyone looked at me, and started to scream and run out of the room. Everyone except my dad, his scaring assistant, and his assistant's son. "Hope M. Lawrence," Daddy growled at me, "I told you to sit in that chair, and be good for a few hours. CAN'T YOU DO THAT WITHOUT CAUSING TROUBLE?!"

I whimpered, sat on the ground, and cried my eyes out, blubbering, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I just wanted to see the rest of the factory!"

My daddy's anger subsided, and he picked me up, hugging me close to him. My dad said to me, "It's not your fault so look so human, Hope. Your skin's just a lighter shade of orange than anyone in the family. You haven't grown your wings yet, your claws are still dull, your razor sharp adult teeth haven't come in yet, you haven't learned how to shape shift yet, and you can't cast spells until you're fifteen. It's okay. Don't cry." I sniffed and wiped the tears away from my eyes. Then I wrapped all my arms around my dad. Dad continued, "But you did a great job scaring all those monsters. I mean, look at this room! You scared every monster who didn't know you were a monster out of this room. High ten." He held out two hands, and I hit them both.

"You'll be a great scarer someday, kid," My daddy's assistant told me. His son nodded, agreeing with his father.

"You'll be awesome!" The assistant's son told me. Then the CDA came, but my daddy worked everything out, and now all of Monsters Incorporated knew I was a monster whenever I visited.

From that fearful day on, I did my hardest to get into the school of my dreams, Monsters University. My dad had gone to it when he was younger, and I just needed to get in. Over the years, my claws got sharper, my razor sharp adult teeth came in, I learned how to shape shift, and I learned how to cast spells. I was practically a scarer. I just needed my acceptance letter from Monsters University.

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months as I waited for the letter that would let me enter the doors of Monsters University. Then, one day as my older sister was going through the mail at our house, she rushed over to me saying, "Hope, it's here, it's here!"

"My acceptance letter?" I questioned my sister, who had dark orange skin, sharp teeth, and a horn on one side of her head and an antenna on the other side.

"No, your letter to the prom," My sister sarcastically told me.

"Haha. Very funny," I told her, snatching the letter from my older (and more annoying) sister.

"Yes I am," She crossed her two arms and walked away from me on her four legs. She got two arms and four legs, and I got four arms and two legs. We were both different in more ways than just that. She had a horn and an antenna, and I just had antenna that most people didn't even notice. It blended with the colors in my hair, which was black and brown. She didn't have a tail, but I did. It was just hidden by my skirt most of the time.

I ripped open the letter and started to frantically read the letter. "Come on, come on. Where is it?" I growled, ready to light the paper on fire with a simple spell.

Then, I saw it. 'Accepted' was the word I was looking for, and I saw the word. I smiled wide, and let out a scream of joy. "I GOT IN! I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" I was laughing and jumping all around the house, happy for myself. Then I cooled down, and shouted, "I gotta pack!" Then I ran to my room packing clothes, books, pencils, and all the stuff needed to make dolls and voo-doo dolls.

I was going to start going to the college of my dreams. I was way more excited than any other monster on the planet, I can tell you that!

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	2. Meeting Mike

**A/N: Yay! Chapter two! So, Renny won't be called Renny until she's given her nickname. 'Till then, she's called by her first name, Hope. I don't own Monsters University. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Hope's P.O.V.**

As the bus Hexington and I rode to Monsters University pulled to a stop, the bus driver called out, "Monsters University! Anybody getting off?"

We both stood, grabbed our luggage, and got off the bus quickly. Then bus went on its way and my sister said, "There it is. Monsters University."

"My first year!" I muttered excitedly to myself.

"Remember Hope, all the Professors are tough, but nice, and the Dean? Eh," My sister shrugged when she tried to think of something for Dean Hardscrabble. Then she snapped her fingers and guessed, "She cares for your education?"

I gave a small sigh and we walked in the gates of MU. "Hey again Hank!" Hex yelled, waving at a monster that was sitting in the grass.

"He was in my chemistry class last year. He's so cute!" Hex squealed. I smiled at my sister. Hex really liked this Hank guy, but I was happy for her. Love's so sweet.

"You wanna go talk to him?" I questioned.

"Can I? I mean, I don't want to leave you all alone on your first day. What if you get lost? Kidnapped? Killed!? You could be rotting in a pit, and I'd be talking to-,"

I put my upper right hand on her mouth and told her quietly, "Hex, it's alright. Just go."

Hex took my hand off her mouth and smiled, saying, "Really little sister?" She used her nickname for me. "Thanks!" Then Hex ran towards Hank with her bags, and started to talk to him. I let out a giggle and kept walking, hoping I could find my way around the campus.

A few minutes later, I passed a bridge and saw people swimming under water. The aquatic classes were probably down there. Then about another minute later, as I looked around the campus and not straight ahead, and bumped into someone standing in the middle of the path. We were both knocked to the ground.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, both of us getting knocked to the ground.

"Ow," Both of us groaned. Then I realized I was on top of him.

"Oh!" I jumped to my feet, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," The green monster told me, "Ah! A human!"

"No, no!" I quickly said as everyone started looking at me, "I'm a monster! Not a human!" I bared my sharp teeth and showed my extra arms. "A monster like everyone else here." Their attention was off of me again. I gave a sigh. I hated being the center of attention, and that happened a lot, being what I looked like.

"Oh. Then I'm sorry. My name's Mike Wazowski," The monster told me, "Scaring Major."

I smiled and said, "Hope Lawrence. I'm a Scaring Major too."

"Nice to meet you then, Hope," Mike told me, shaking my lower left hand, "Now, to get back to my schedule." He picked up the discarded clipboard and pen, and then said to himself, "Okay, first thing on my list, 'Get Registered'."

'I should do that too,' I thought to myself.

"Hey there freshmen!" A peppy monster with red skin said to Mike and me, "I'm Jay the R.A. and I'm here to say that registration is that away!" He pointed off in the distance with his pen.

"Thank you Jay," I muttered. I grabbed my bags and started to walk in the direction he pointed.

"Okay Jay!" Mike said, grabbing his bags and heading off.

"Have a great first day!" Jay told us.

"Hey! I'm Kay!" An equally peppy monster greeted the two of us. We were both in separate lines, but her eyes could move in different directions, greeting us both. Yikes, creepy. "Here's both your orientation packets," She handed both of us our orientation packets.

"Thanks Kay," Mike greeted.

"Thanks," I muttered. I took the packet from her and slipped it in my purple and red backpack.

"Drop your bags off here and get your picture taken with Trey," Kay told us.

A few minutes later, Mike was sitting in front of the camera. "Say hooray!" Trey told him.

"Hooray!" Mike enthusiastically said. The camera snapped, and Mike got up and walked away.

Then it was my turn. "Say hooray!" Trey told me.

"Hooray," I gave a small smile, and I knew I was blushing. I hated being in front of the camera just as much as being the center of attention. Then the camera snapped, and a few minutes later, Mike and I were both holding our identification cards.

"I don't believe it," Mike said, staring at his ID card, "I'm officially a college student!"

"Okay everyone, I'm Fey!" A blue monster with blue hair holding a flag said as numerous students followed behind her, "I'll be giving you your orientation tour on this perfect day!" What's with all the rhyming today? Oh great, now they got me doing it!

We walked through the halls of the school and Fey said, "Here are the labs where students learn to design and build the doors to the human world."

"Whoa," I muttered, smiling shyly, "That's so cool."

"Isn't it!?" Fey shouted excitedly, getting in my face.

"Eek!" I hid behind Mike, who was staring inside the room we were passing by through the glass. He was looking at all the students, who were hard at work.

We continued on and then Fey announced, "Looks like the professor's about to test a door!"

The professor opened the door, and Mike and I both got a glance of a child sleeping inside its bed. The door had worked!

Then into the cafeteria. "The MU cafeteria served a full buffet, three meals a day!" The rest of the group kept going but I stayed back for some grub. I ran after the group to catch up with them when I saw the lunch lady take the garbage, and dump it in the food bins. Gross to the max!

"…A wide variety of majors," Fay was saying when I finally caught up to them, "But the crown jewel of MU is the scaring school."

Everyone else kept walking, but Mike and I stayed back to observe the school for just a little while longer. Then it was to the clubs and sororities.

"Mike," I said to him quietly, "Is it okay if I hang with you for a bit? I-I really don't like to, um, you know…"

"You're saying you're shy?" Mike asked, giving me a smile. I gave him a small nod, and a small, barely noticeable, smile. "Then come on, there's lots to be seen," Mike took my hand and tugged me away from where we stood.

Then a little while later, a monster said as he stuck his eye out at us, "Hey there! Keep your eye on the sky at the astronomy club!"

"Hey, hey, hey, come join the improve club!" A monster told us. Doing a play without a script? No way in heck could I ever do that without throwing up my lunch. "You'll wish you were never always…ah, dang it!"

"MU's greek council," A monster said as I stopped in front of her booth, "We sponsor the annual scare games."

"The-the scare what now?" Mike questioned, running to my said, grabbing the paper from the female monster's hand.

I took a flyer for the scare games off the table and then a purple guy slammed his fist on the table, making me jump. "The scare games!" He told us, "A super intense scaring competition!"

"They're crazy dangerous," The girl told us, "Anything could happen."

"A bunch of guys went to the hospital last year!" The purple monster with horns told the two of us.

"You could totally die," The girl informed us. I gave a small smile.

"But it's worth it!" The guy slammed his fist on the table, "You get a chance to prove that you are the best!" I looked down at the flyer and my smile increased slightly. Cool!

It's like Mike read my mind, "Cool," He said to himself.

"Best part is, girls can be in the same sororities and fraternities as guys this year," The guy told me, smiling. Well, that's news to me. When my dad was in college, there were only guy teams, and girl teams.

* * *

**A/N: As you can tell, Renny's really shy in college. Smart, but shy. Also, I made the sororities with both genders so Renny can...Well, you'll find out why a few chapters from now. Review now! Bye!**


	3. Hi To The New Roommate

**A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one night! I am on fire! **

**Renny: Uh...Nic? You really are on fire.**

**Me: *Looks Around, Then Down To See My Pants Are On Fire* *Jumps Up* AHHHH!**

**Renny: Well, she doesn't own Monsters University. Just Marie, Little Marie, and Hex. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Mike and I walked into the building that held our rooms. "Wazowski, room three nineteen," The blue, squid like monster informed Mike, handing him his key.

"You know your room mate is a scaring major too," The blue monster told him. Mike gasped, smiling wide enough to show most of his mouth. The blue monster turned to me and questioned, "Name?"

"Hope Lawrence," I said loud enough for the monster to hear me. I seriously hated talking to people I didn't know, but I was going to have to do a lot of it since all the teachers and students don't really know me too well.

"Lawrence, room three nineteen in the girl's wing," The monster informed me, emphasizing 'Girl's wing' and pointing in the direction of the wing I would be staying in. I don't think he wanted me to accidentally wander into the guy's wing. I took the key from the monster and nodded.

I turned to Mike and told him, "It was nice meeting you Mike."

"Likewise," Mike replied, "We should hangout later, maybe study together after classes tomorrow?"

"Sounds fun," I nodded. Then we headed our separate ways, Mike going towards the guy's wing and me going to the girl's wing. I grabbed my bags, which I had gotten earlier from Kay, and headed down the halls.

I slowly walked through the halls and finally found room three nineteen in the girl's wing. I unlocked it, and walked in to see a yellow monster slightly shorter than me with long legs, arms, and a body. She had an overbite, and her upper canines were big, long, and sticking out of her mouth. Her eyes were like a snail's, popping out of her head, and her eyes were slit like a cat's with green pupils and yellow surrounding the green. I gave a gulp and said, unsure of myself, "H-hello."

"Hi!" The girl said, smiling wide enough so I could see all her teeth. Unlike her canines, the rest of her teeth looked somewhat normal, not pointed at all. The monster with the yellow fur walked over to me, stopped about three or four feet away from me, and asked, "What's your name? Mine's Marie."

"Hope," I told her, "Nice to meet you."

"I hope we can be the best of friends," She said, taking two of my hands and shaking them, and then switching to shake my other hands. I nodded at her and agreed. I hoped we could be friends too. Then she let go of my hands saying, "Seriously, you look so much like a human! I actually was scared of you until I saw the extra arms, ya know? Hey, since you're so scary, are you a scaring major?"

I gave a small nod. "And an art major. You?" I questioned.

"Astronomy," Marie informed, "I'm really good at it. I know a constellation by just a quick glance."

Then I started to unpack my bags, taking out all my clothes and pictures, and putting them in a big container and pushing the container under my bed. Then I put all my books on two of the shelves of the bookcase, and all my doll making equipment on the desk in the room.

"What's with the stuff?" Marie asked, sitting on my bed as I finished putting my grey sheets and pillow on my bed.

"My sewing equipment?" I asked. Marie nodded. "To make dolls of monsters," I told her. I opened my equipment and got out felt, string, buttons, thread, and sand. Then I started cutting the yellow felt with my fingers, as they were sharp enough to cut through different materials. Then I started to sew the different pieces of felt together, putting sand in the doll before I closed it all the way up. Then I gave the doll two green and yellow button eyes, a big, toothy smile, and a little nose out of thread. Then I gave the doll clothes, and shoes. For a normal monster, making a doll would take hours, but for me, after just three minutes, I had made a doll that had a striking resemblance to Marie. It took such a short time because of my four hands, and because of how long I had been making dolls.

"Whoa!" Marie said, taking the doll from me and examining it, "This is amazing! Do you always put sand in it?"

"I switch between fluff in a normal stuffed doll and sand," I answered.

"Can I keep her?"

"Go ahead," I told her, nodding my head. Then I put my alarm by my bed. "Hey, if you're bothered by alarm clocks-,"

"No, no," Marie told me, "I need an alarm clock in this room. I forgot mine at home, Hope."

"Oh, okay," I replied. I smiled as I saw Marie put the little Marie doll on her shelf next to a few of her astronomy books.

"Ooo!" Marie screeched, "I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be so exciting!" Marie was bouncing around the room, going on and on about how happy she was to get started tomorrow.

I gave a small laugh, and then looked out the window, ready for the excitement of tomorrow too. I was probably just as excited as Marie was (Maybe more!), I just didn't show it in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: And the reason why Renny's also an art major is because she's so good at making dolls, if you didn't understand why Renny was an art major.**

**Renny: You're still on fire, woman! Stop moving!**

**Me: Hold on Renny! Re- *Gets pushed in a lake by Renny***

**Renny: Review, or you go in the lake too.**


	4. Scaring 101

**A/N: Renny: Uh...Nicky ain't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!**

**Me: Renny, cut it out, and UNTIE ME! **

**Renny: No. I'm saying the disclaimer. **

**Me: Fine.**

**Renny: Nicky doesn't own Monsters University! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Hey! That's my catch-**

* * *

**Hope's P.O.V.**

The next day, my alarm went off, getting both Marie and I out of our beds. We both quickly did our morning routine, got our books and book bag, and then we ran out of our dorm towards the school. We walked together to the school, touching the large statue outside the school for (As my sister tells me) good luck. Kept walking together until we got to Marie's class, Astronomy 101, where we went our separate ways.

The room was almost empty, except for a monster or two who had shown up early. I walked around the room, looking at all the busts of amazing scarers. One of the busts was the Dean herself, who broke the all-time scare record with the scream in the scream canister that was in that very room. Then I sat down, looking around for Mike. I knew he would be in my class, since he was a scaring major too.

I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best. A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my hand. My eyes snapped open and I looked to my left. Mike had tapped me, alerting me he was there. "Heh," The red monster next to me chuckled at Mike.

"You gotta be kidding me," The purple monster next to the red monster said. I gave them both glares, but when they looked at me, I felt like I had shrunk by three feet. "I'm so nervous," A purple lizard monster whispered to Mike as the lizard monster sat in the extra chair in the empty chair next to Mike.

"Relax, it'll be fine," Mike reassured the monster.

"Good morning students!" The Professor announced, writing his name on the blackboard and, 'Scaring 101' under his name, "Welcome to Scaring 101. I am Professor Knight. Now I'm sure all of you were the scariest monster in your town…well bad news kids, you're in my town now and I do not scare easily."

Then the sunlight that was coming through a window was blocked by two enormous wings. Now, I had wings. Although my wingspan was only ten feet across, and these wings were at least double my wingspan. The monster flew down, and around the room, closing the curtains as the monster flew. The monster flew past Mike, the lizard monster, and I, and then landed behind Professor Knight.

The monster walked into the sunlight as she folded up her wings. Dean Hardscrabble. Gulp. "Dean Hardscrabble," Professor Knight said, addressing the Dean of Monsters University, "This is a…pleasant surprise." As she walked past me, I saw that the lower half of her body was like a giant centipede, the Scolopendra Gigantea.

"She's a legend," Mike whispered to his lizard friend and me, "She broke the all-time scare record with the scream in that very can." Just as he said that, the Dean adjusted her scream container.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Hardscrabble announced, "I just thought I'd drop by to see the terrifying faces joining my program." At this point, I was shaking. I had opened a book up and put it close to my face so no one could see my face.

"Well, I'm sure my students would love a few words of…inspiration," Professor Knight told her.

"Inspiration. Very well," The Dean agreed, though I doubted it would be more terrifying than inspirational for me, "Scariness is the true measure of a monster," She began to walk around the room. I could tell by the clicking of her legs hitting the tiles as she walked. "If you are not scary, what kind of a monster are you? It's my job to make great students greater. Not make mediocre students less mediocre. That is why at the end of the semester there will be a final exam. Fail that exam, and you are out of the scaring program." I had Art for my other major for that reason. Just in case I got kicked out of the scaring program. "So. I should hope you're all properly inspired," Hardscrabble's legs clicked against the floor, getting louder as she kept walking. Then the book I had was ripped out of my hands by the Dean herself. She gave me a cold glare and said, "Especially you, Miss Lawrence." She gave me my book back, extended her wings, and flew out of the classroom.

Everyone was whispering among themselves, and then Professor Knight said, "Alright, alright. Who can tell me the properties of an effective roar?" Mike raised his hand, putting it down, and standing up when Professor Knight said, "Yes?"

"There are actually, uh, five. Those include the roar's resonance, the duration of the roar, and the-,"

Mike was interrupted by a huge roar, which scared me just enough to fall out of my chair. I looked up at the entrance of the class and saw the silhouette of a monster just a few inches taller than me. I was probably at his nose if I stood up straight. "Whoop, sorry," The blue monster with purple spots apologized, though I doubted he was sorry, "I heard someone say roar so I just kinda went for it." He went in walked in a row of seats maybe two or three rows back from Mike, the lizard monster, and me. He said something I couldn't understand too well, and then to me, "I didn't mean to scare you there." He gave a small laugh, to which I frowned at.

"Very impressive," Professor Knight complemented, "Mr."

"Sullivan," The monster replied, "Jimmy Sullivan."

"Sullivan…Like, Bill Sullivan, the scarer?"

"Yeah, he's my dad," Sullivan gloated.

"I should have known," The professor said, "I expect big things from you."

"Well, you won't be disappointed," Sullivan told Professor Knight.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Sh-should I keep going?" Mike questioned.

"Nah, nah," Professor Knight waved at him to sit down, "Mister Sullivan's covered it."

Sullivan made one of those clicking sounds with his mouth, and Professor Knight said, "Everyone take out your scaring textbooks, and open them to chapter one. And Miss Lawrence?"

"Yeah?"

"Get in your seat."

"Yes sir," I quickly got up and got back into my seat.

"Hey, bub, can I borrow a pencil?" Sullivan asked a monster, "Forgot all my stuff." And on the first day too! I can't believe this guy!

I gave Mike a quick glance and saw he had the same look on his face that I had on my face, annoyance.

* * *

**A/N: Renny: Can I say review too?**

**Me: Go ahead, and then start untying me! I've been like this for two hours! I need to use the bathroom!**

**Renny: Review! *Starts Untying Me***


	5. Hi Fang!

**A/N: This chapter's more of a filler for how Renny met Randall and Fang...I don't own Monsters University. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Hope's P.O.V.**

It was about noon. Lunch, my absolute favorite time of the day. I bought some lunch, a simple sandwich and some fruit, from the lunch lady. It was better than the so called 'buffet', as neither of them had come from the garbage can. I looked around for at least one of my two friends, or even my sister. I didn't see Hex or Marie, but I did see Mike with that reptile monster from Scaring 101. I slowly walked over to the lizard monster and the short, green, one eyed monster, and said to them both, "Hey there."

The lizard took one look at me, and his mouth was wide open, probably from shock of seeing me. "Randy Boggs, this is Hope Lawrence. She's a monster like everyone else here. Just a little different," Mike told the purple reptilian monster. Randy closed his mouth and blinked a few times. Then he nodded.

"Nice to meet you," I held out a hand.

"You too," Randy took my hand with one of his and shook it. He had four arms, sharp teeth, and green eyes like me. His eyes were like emeralds. Mine were just bright green, similar to neon green, but slightly darker. "Renny," Randy continued. I let go of Randy's hand and pulled it back to my body. I didn't like physical contact, like hugs, very much, and handshaking was only slightly okay in my book.

"I don't know who that is," I told Randy, looking around for 'Renny'.

"You of course, because, well, you have 'Ren' in your name...Ren…Renny? Get it?" Randy gave a small laugh, and his scales got slightly darker. I gave a laugh too.

Then I turned to Mike and said, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, pull up a chair," Mike said to me, smiling. I sat down across from Mike, next to Randy.

"So where are you from?" Randy asks.

I look up and mumbled, "Um, here in Monstropolis."

I looked down at my food and Randy mumbled, "Lawrence," himself. Then he said to me, "Lawrence…Isn't Jason Lawrence a scarer at Monsters, Inc.?"

I nodded slowly, "My dad," I answered shortly.

"THE Jason 'Jaws' Lawrence is you father?!" A monster walking by us shouted. Then everyone's eyes were on me.

"Yah-huh," I answered just loud enough for the monster to hear me.

Then everyone started rushing towards me, asking me questions. "What's he like?" "How scary is he, really?" "Is he really as great as everyone says?" Questions swarmed me like moths to a flame.

I started to hyperventilate. I slid down under the table and went into the fettle position. I hated being crowded. Luckily, I knew a spell that would get me back to my dorm as fast as possible. My voice cracking, I quickly shouted, "BACK TO YOU MY KIND OLD ROOM!" Then, I disappeared from under the table.

I reappeared in my dorm room on my bed, still in the fettle position. I took deep breaths, then Marie walked in the room. "Hey Hope," Marie greeted.

"Hi," I whispered, the tears making my eyes look shiny.

Marie tried to ask, "Hope, are you-," I bust out crying. I lied face down on my pillow and cried into it. Then Marie started to rub my back, saying, "What happened Hope?"

"People found out my dad was Jason Lawrence," I told Marie, waiting for her to explode with excitement and ask me questions and demand an autograph. It didn't come, so I just kept crying until noises just came out. Then Marie stopped rubbing my back, and I took up many deep breaths. Then I saw Marie didn't have any shocked or excited look on her face. "You're not shocked?" I questioned, sniffing.

"Well duh!" Marie shouted, jumping up, which surprised me.

"What?"

"You're Hope Lawrence. Your sister's Hexington Lawrence. There's only one Lawrence family in all of Monstropolis, and that's Jason Lawrence's. It didn't take me long to figure it out," Marie told me, rolling her eyes.

"People don't really figure it out too much," I muttered, lying on my back on my bed.

"Well, most people are morons," Marie told me. We both laughed.

"Hey," I said, "Since you know my last name, how come I don't know yours yet?"

"It's a secret," Marie told me, shushing me and chuckling to herself slightly.

"I shall find out your last name!" I told her, laughing.

"Not in this lifetime!" Marie stuck her tongue out at me. Then she ran out of our shared dorm room, laughing as she ran.

Then the dorm opened, and a girl screamed, "That's her! Hope Lawrence! Get her!"

"Ahh!" I screamed, casting another spell. This time I was transported to the quietest room on campus. The Library. I let out a quiet sigh. The library was the place no one could scream, or they'd be thrown out (Literally) by the librarian. Or, that's just what Hex tells me.

After a few minutes of looking around, I finally find a nice, quiet place where I could relax for just a little while. Then I heard a voice. "Hello," A girl's voice said, sitting next to me.

I almost screamed, but remembered I had to keep quiet or I'd get thrown out.

"I'm Fangali Jones, but most people call me just Fang," The shorter, brown monster introduced herself as she sat down next to me.

"I'm," I stopped myself, thinking of the nickname Randy gave me, "I'm Renny. Hope 'Renny' Lawrence."

"Like the scarer?" Fang asked.

"My dad," I smiled lightly.

"Cool. Nice to meet you," Fang shook my hand.

"Likewise," I told her. I could tell we were going to be great friends very quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	6. Chasing The Pig

**A/N: I know. I know. You all detest me! I've made you wait two weeks for this! No excuses though! I don't own MU! ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Later that night, I went to Mike's dorm to study with him, like I had promised the day before. I was wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans, and a flower necklace. There were five purple petals, and a small diamond in the center. Randy was going out to a party hosted by the ROR's, a fraternity on the campus. Well, I think it was hosted by them. I don't know. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party, Renny?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah. I don't like being around a lot of people," I answered, "Plus, the loud music hurts my ears."

"Okay. Well, I'll be going now," Randy said, opening the door and grabbing some cupcakes that said, 'BE MY PAL' on them.

"Stay out of trouble, Wildman," Mike told him.

Randy laughed, waving a hand, "Wildman." Then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Just as I opened my textbook and Mike opened his, the window opened up. Mike and I turned to the window and I saw a pig with orange fur and two horns coming out of his head. "Huh?" I asked, closing my book again.

Mike questioned, "What the…"

Then the pig jumped into the room, running around, and knocking over Mike's garbage can.

"Archie!" Sullivan exclaimed, appearing in the window sill.

"Ah!" Mike shouted.

"Ah!" Sullivan yelled. He fell in the room. I held back a laugh. Okay, I didn't. I laughed at Sullivan falling. The pig, Archie, jumped on Sullivan's stomach, and crawled under Mike's bed.

"Hey! What are you…" Mike tried to say, but was shushed by Sullivan.

"You can't tell him to shush!" I told Sullivan, walking over to him. I felt like a gust of courage had gone through me. I defiantly felt braver. He grabbed one of my arms, and pulled me to the ground. I fell beside him, and Sullivan put a hand over my mouth. I began to hit Sullivan's hand. I couldn't breathe!

"You're shushing me? Hey! Hey! You can't-," Mike was silenced by Sullivan's hand too. Mike mumbled something as Sullivan's hand was held against his mouth.

"Where'd he go?" I heard a voice call from outside.

"He's dead meat," Another voice said.

"That guy's in big trouble."

"Yeah he is."

"Hey guys! Over here!" Another voice called out to his friends.

Sullivan chuckled, "Fear tech dummies." I finally gotten Sullivan attention when I dug my claws into his hand. "Oh, oh. Sorry about that, buddies," Sullivan apologized, taking his hands off Mike and my mouth.

"Why are you in my room?" Mike questioned the blue oaf as Sullivan got to his feet.

"Your room? This is my…" He looked around, "This is not my room."

I got to my feet and mumbled, "Yeah, so maybe you should get out so Mike and I can study."

He ignored me and called to the pig, "Archie! Come here, boy!" He make pig noises.

"Archie?" Mike asked.

"Archie the scare pig," Sullivan answered.

"From Fear Tech?" I asked, my eyes getting wider. My dad had told me about the time him and his friend, who is in jail for the next three years, stole the old scare pig for Fear Tech. My dad was suspended for a month, and was close to being expelled.

"Yep," Sullivan replied proudly.

"Why is it here?" Mike asked as Sullivan was looking under Mike's bed to get Archie out.

Sullivan snickered, "I stole it. Going to take it to the RORs." He got back to his feet.

"The what?" Mike asked.

"Roar Omega Roar," I answered, sighing, "The top fraternity on campus. My dad was in their sorority when he was at MU."

"And they only accept the highly elite," Sullivan told us. No surprise there. My dad had to work night and day to get into that sorority. "Okay, I'll lift the bed, you grab the pig. Ready? One, two, three!" At three, the bed was lifted, and Mike was pushed under the bed. "That's it. Don't let go," Sullivan smiled, as he stood and held the bed up. "Careful. He's a biter." I heard a chop, and then Mike was pulled out from under the bed as he held on tight to Archie. Mike let go when he hit into Randy's bed. Archie jumped into Sullivan's arms, who tried to grab hold of the orange pig. He fell down as Archie ran across the room, back, and up the bookshelf.

"I got him!" Sullivan jumped to his feet, and onto the bookcase. It started to fall over. "Uh-oh. Whoa!" It fell on him. My eyes widened again. Was he hurt!? Sullivan pushed the bookshelf of him and then chuckled. "That was awesome. What am I doing?" He sat up, turned to Mike and me and introduced himself as, "James P. Sullivan." A hand was extended to both of us.

"Mike Wazowski," Mike shook his hand.

"Renny Lawrence," I mumbled, refusing to shake his hand. Where'd that courage go?

"Listen, it was quite delightful meeting you and whatever that is," Mike told Sullivan, walking over to the door.

"_Not_," I thought.

"But if you don't mind," Mike opened the door, "We have to study our scaring."

Sullivan blew a raspberry. "You don't need to study scaring. You just do it," Sulley told the two of us. I was scary, I knew that. But I also had to study to keep my grades up and not get kicked out of the scaring program!

"Really?" I think there's a little more to that," Mike walked over to his desk and picked up his book, "But, hey, thanks for stopping by."

Archie grabbed Mike's hat and the necklace I was wearing between his teeth, and Mike, chasing after Archie, told him, "Let go of that!" Mike fell to the ground again, and Archie jumped out the window.

"My hat!"

"My pig!"

"My necklace!" I screamed. I got that necklace from my mom before I left for college, and it wasn't cheap either!

The three of us scrambled down to the front door of the building, and ran out of it. Sullivan was chuckling as we ran. "Hey! Come here!" Sullivan ordered the pig. He chuckled.

"Hey!" Mike shouted, "Catch it! Come back here!" The pig ran around the fountain and towards Mike.

Mike jumped on top of Archie, and Sullivan shouted to Mike, "Ride it to frat row!"

We passed a musician who had girls around him. Sullivan knocked him over, and I quickly shouted, "Sorry!" as I ran by him.

I ran behind Sullivan and saw a blue bannister that said in white letters, 'RUSH WEEK'. We ran past all different kinds of monsters, and the pig ran into the JOXs frat house. There was loud music that hurt my ears. I quickly put my hands over my ears. I jumped over a crushed Ping-Pong table, and out the back door. I saw Randy with four cupcakes on his face that spelled out, 'LAME'. Poor guy.

I kept running, but tripped over Mike, as he was on the ground. "Renny!" Mike shouted, pointing to the football next to me. I got what he wanted to do, so I picked the football up, and gave it to Mike, who then threw the ball (He was on his feet) at some bikes. One by one, like dominoes, the bikes fell over, and knocked a garbage can over. The garbage can rolled slightly, and Archie ran into it, making it stand straight again.

"Got it!" Mike cried triumphantly. He ran down the small hill and to the garbage can. He pulled Archie out of the can, and pulled his hat and my necklace out of the pig's mouth. Mike cheered, and Sullivan picked Mike up, shouting, "Fear Tech's mascot! MU rules!"

Mike gave a small chuckle with a smile, as everyone cheered. Mike was put down, and pig taken from him, and a MU sticker put on the side of Archie, covering the Fear Tech logo.

"Renny, that was amazing!" Marie was walking over to me with Fang and Hex.

"Yeah, Hope," Hex nodded. She wouldn't call me Renny for a few reasons.

Fang helped me up to my feet, and then everyone started chanting, "M-U! M-U! M-U!"

"I gotta go talk to Mike. I'll see you all later?" I asked, walking towards Mike and Sullivan.

"Did you see him catch that pig?" I heard someone say. It was the JTC president, "You are Jaws Theta Chi material, freshman."

"Well, thanks, I-," Mike was cut off by the president of OH.

"No, no, no. He's an Omega Howl guy," The OH president countered.

"Back off! We saw him first!"

"No way. We did!"

"Oh brother," I mumbled.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen," A voice cut their fight off, "Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar. What's your name, big blue?"

"Jimmy Sullivan. Friends call me Sulley," Sullivan told him.

"This guy's a Sullivan?" A crab-monster asked, "Like the famous Sullivan? I can't believe it! This is crazy!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Lawrence, but nobody gives a second look at me," I mumbled, kicking a rock.

"Chet, calm down," Johnny told his friend.

"I'm sorry," Chet apologized.

"Sully, any freshman with the guts to pull off a stunt like that has got 'Future Scarer' written all over him," Johnny told Sullivan.

"Hey, did you see me ride the pig? That took guts," Mike tried to make a big deal of himself. Didn't work.

"Slow down, squirt. This party is for scare students only," Chet told Mike.

"That does it!" I cried, "You should know Mike and I are BOTH scare students, so maybe you should shut your trap before I feel like eating CRABCAKES!" I could get scary when I was mad. Seriously, I think that classified as a death threat.

"Oh, sorry, killer, but you might want to hang out with someone a little more your speed," Johnny told Mike, "Uh…They look fun!" I turned around and saw he pointed to Oozma Kappa.

"Oh, hey there," One of the monsters greeted, "Want to join Oozma Kappa?"

"We have cake!" The squishy monster announced. A monster walked past them and ate the cake. A balloon deflated and hit the squishy looking monster.

"Go crazy," Johnny told Mike. I was ready to punch Johnny in the face, but there was a strong chance I'd end up in the hospital.

"Is that a joke?" Mike asked.

"You're the meanest monster I've ever met!" I told him.

Johnny groaned, "Sulley, talk to your friends."

"Oh, they're not really my friends, but sure," Sullivan nodded, walking down to us, "You heard him. This is a party for scare students."

"We are scare students!" I told him.

"I mean for scare students who actually, you know, have a chance," Sullivan told us gently.

"Aw, snap!" Chet snapped his claw, and the RORs laughed.

"My chances are just as good as yours," Mike told them, "Both of ours are."

"You two aren't even in the same league as me," Sullivan turned to leave.

"Just wait, hotshot. We're going to scare circles around you this year," Mike was going to prove him wrong. We both were!

"Oh, okay," Sullivan chuckled, "I'd like to see that."

"Oh, don't worry. You will," Mike put his hat on, and walked away.

"My dad thinks I have a chance," I called to them, "And when my dad thinks I have a chance, I know can do it!"

"Oh, and what does your daddy do?" Johnny asked, smirking at me.

"You don't know Jaws?" I questioned, using his nickname.

Johnny rolled his eyes and he scoffed, "No way. Jaws doesn't have kids. Not even a wife."

"He keeps it a secret," I growled.

"Sure he does. Now run along," Johnny waved a hand at me, signaling for me to go away, and he walked away from me. He was going to pay.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Renny's getting a little braver, but she won't be the Renny we all know and love until she gets her heart-broken into a MILLION pieces! But the question is, who breaks it? I want you guys to review who breaks it, cuz, I haven't decided either! Also, please remember it wasn't Johnny because she hates him, or Randy, because she only thinks of him as a friend. **

**Bye! Review!**


	7. The Montague

**A/N: Even though this chapter isn't as long as the last, I've still got it to my normal limit, which is 1,000 words. I don't own MU. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

"Ready position," Professor Knight announced. We were all in rows, waiting for our order. I was next to Mike, who was next to Sullivan. "Common crouch!" Professor Knight ordered. I got into the common crouch position, my right foot further back than my left one, both sets of arms in the air, and teeth bared. Thanks to an over bite I had, I looked slightly more scary…according to my dad, that is. "Basic snarl," Knight ordered.

I let out a growl, along with the rest of the class. "Droll is a tool, kids. Use it," Knight ordered, stopping in front of Sullivan. Sullivan then let out a soft roar. "Now here is a monster who looks like a scarer," Knight announced. He looked back at me. "You're just like your father, aren't you Miss Lawrence?" I nodded.

"Well don't be!" Knight suddenly shouted, scaring me, "All scarers have different techniques. Find your own." He walked away from us, saying, "You want a hope of passing this class, you better eat, breathe, and sleep scaring."

Sully had pointed at Mike and me and clicked his tongue.

Oh, how could I find my own technique?

* * *

After every class, I studied my butt off. Scaring books, reading some old scaring cards I owned. I studied while working, in art class (Remember, I could multi-task!), when I was at my job, in front of mirrors, and practically everywhere.

I remember one day I saw Sullivan looking at some books. He picked one and smiled wide. Well, at least he wasn't slacking off.

* * *

Mike, Randall, and I usually studied together. "Give me another one," Mike told Randy and me.

"Fear of spiders," Randy questioned.

"Arachnophobia," Mike answered, throwing a baseball in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Fear of thunder," Randy asked.

"Keraunophobia," Mike answered.

"Fear of chopsticks!"

"Consecotaleophobia," Mike replied, not stuck yet, "What is this, kindergarten? Give me a hard one."

"No, me now," I smiled, "I wanna go."

"Okay," Mike smirked, "Fear of long words, fear of school, fear of Friday the thirteenth, and the fear of reptiles. Sorry Randy."

"It's okay," Randy shrugged it off.

"Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, didaskaleinophobia, paraskavedekatriaphobia, and herpetophobia, in that order," I answered after a few seconds.

"Great! Next one Randy," I told him, smiling.

"O-okay," Randy stuttered, blushing. I could tell he was impressed.

* * *

"Go Monsters U! You know what to do!" The MU cheerleaders chanted.

Mike, Randy, Fang, and I were all at the game, showing our team spirit. Marie and Hex were both cheerleaders. I wore a white shirt, and blue pants. Popcorn was then thrown on me by someone in the upper bleachers.

* * *

September and October both went by fast. "The answer is C, fangs," Mike called out, his arm raised.

"Well done, Mr. Wazowski," Knight said, circling the answer on the board.

I got called on next. "Ten months!" I called out.

"Yes," Knight nodded his head, writing the answer on the board.

"A bowl of spiders!" Mike yelled.

"Correct!"

"A clown running in the dark!"

"Right again."

"My aunt Phyllis in the morning," I answered, smiling.

"Warts, boils, and moles, in that order," Mike answered.

"Outstanding!"

I heard Sullivan sigh, and I smirked.

* * *

In the gym, I was on one of the treadmills. Sullivan got on the one next to me, and a few minutes later, Mike went on the other one next to him. One after the other, they each raised the speeds of their treadmills. Sullivan tripped and fell off the treadmill, and then Mike did.

"And THAT'S why you shouldn't raise your speed over fifteen," I told them, laughing. Then I tripped and fell off the treadmill. "Crap," I mumbled, lying on my chest.

* * *

A few days after a test from Professor Knight, I opened the graded test and saw "A," on my paper.

I ducked under Johnny with Mike and we both showed the RORs our papers. A+ is what Mike's read. I doubted Sullivan got any higher than a C. He snatched his test back from one of his ROR brothers, the giant bug.

* * *

I saw Mike waxing the floors while studying one day in late November. He ran a monster over, and one bigger monster had to jump out of the way. "Mike! You could kill someone! Be careful!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry Renny!" Mike apologized.

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly.

* * *

The best part was I was always getting more confident. The longer I stayed at Monsters U, the less scared of speaking out I got. I was raising my hand more. Even though I studied my butt off, I hung out with Randy, Mike, Hex, Marie, and Fang at least once every day. Randy hung out with me the most.

People forgot about me being related to Jason Lawrence, but…I did get a new boyfriend. He's taller than me, blue skin, and long black hair. Dave was so sweet, and the nicest person I ever met. He gave me the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen, with a gold looking chain, and a green heart charm.

* * *

Every other week, I would visit my father and mother. My mother would gush at me having my second boyfriend, and my dad would be cleaning his gun, saying, "Soon, soon."

"Oh, Daddy," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. My dad would help me practice all my scaring techniques, and even help me shift my legs into tentacles, like my mother has.

* * *

"Ogre slump," Knight ordered Mike and I. We did every move Knight ordered us, "Zombie snarl. Dominant silverback gorilla."

"That is some remarkable improvement Michael, Hope," Knight walked in front of Sullivan.

Sullivan did the scare move he did the first time we did this. Knight informed him, "One frightening face does not a scarer make, Mr. Sullivan."

This time, Mike and I faced Sullivan, pointed at him, and clicked our tongues.

* * *

Then, it was December, and the day of the scare finals.

* * *

**A/N: And we meet the (as Carlisle Fan 22 put it) the jerk. :D Muahahahahah!**

**Review, or I won't update for a month.**

**Renny: No you won't.**

**Me: I know. *Okay Face* **

**Review!**


	8. Kicked Out

**A/N: Me: Hey! People of England, U.S, Russia, Germany, and so on. I'd just like to take a minute of your time and say I LOVE all you reviewers and readers. Basically, this chapter's for all you guys...and gals, I guess...GROUP HUG! *Hugs***

**Renny: She don't own Monsters University, but she does own all of her OC's, including me. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

It was the day of the scare finals, and I was eating an apple as I put in some extra studying with Mike and Randy.

As I looked around, I saw someone else with three eyes throwing in some extra studying too, and one monster looked like he had been drinking coffee for a month with not even the smallest hint that he's gone to sleep.

"A tauntaun grimace with extra slobber," Mike answered Randy's question.

"You got it!" Randy told him.

"That's what I'm saying," Mike replied.

"Babe!" Dave called to me.

I turned and ran over to him, by one of the statues in front of the scare school. "Hey Dave," I smiled. I lightly kissed his cheek.

"Babe," He said in a serious tone, taking a step away from me, "We need to talk."

"T-talk about what?" I stuttered, my smile fading.

"Listen, if you don't pass your scare finals," He inhaled slightly and continued, "We're kinda over."

"What? W-why?" I asked him, my eyes glazing over with water. I was almost in tears. Almost.

"Because. I only date winners, and if you don't win we aren't, ya know, together anymore," Dave told me, a big smile on his face, "So good luck!" Then he walked away from me, up the stairs.

After a few minutes of processing the new information, I gulped, and screamed. Loud. "Renny! Are you okay?!" Randy shouted down to me.

"Yeah," I called up, "Just fine." I almost screamed again, just thinking about all the pressure on my shoulders at that moment. If I didn't pass, I would get kicked out of the scaring program, lose my boyfriend, AND disappoint my dad! Just freaking great!

-Time Skip! (Brought to you by all you wonderful reviewers!)-

"Today's final will judge your ability to assess a child's fear and perform the appropriate scare in the scare simulator," Professor Knight announced, one of the walls lifting us to reveal the scare simulator.

I gulped and mumbled, "Do it for dad, do it for yourself."

"The child sensitivity level will be raised from Bed-wetter to heavy sleeper," Knight informed us. Translation? From easy to medium. Knight continued, "So give it everything you've got. Dean Hardscrabble is with us this morning to see who will be moving on in the scaring program and who will not." The Dean stepped out of the shadows, along with someone else. My jaw dropped, along with the rest of the class's jaws.

Dad.

"No way," I mummered.

"Along with a guest, I see," Knight murmured.

"Yes," Hardscrabble nodded. She faced us. "As you all know, this is Jason Lawrence. He is a former student of this school, and moved on to be a successful scarer."

"That's right," Dad nodded, looking around the room, "I want to see what Professor Knight has taught you all. Alright," He rubbed his hands together, grinning wide, "Let's get to the scarin'!"

-Another Time Skip! (Brought To You by Deviled Eggs!)-

"I am a five year old girl afraid of spider and Santa Claus," Knight told the monster that was in front of the simulator, "Which scare do you use?"

"Uh…" The Monster hesitated, looking up at the window my father and the Dean had flown up to. If he thought he was going to get any answers out of either of them, he was dead wrong. "That's a seasonal creep and crawl," The monster answered.

"Demonstrate," Knight ordered.

The monster did so, made the robot child scream, and got a six out of thirteen. "Results will be posted outside my office. Next!"

"Focus," Mike told himself. He exhaled, and mumbled, "Johnson, crackle and howl." He looked back at his book, "Yes!" He chuckled.

"Okay smart guy," I whispered to him, while I smiled, "What's my dad's signature move?"

"That's the 'Lawrence Duck, Jump, and Scream'. Your dad ducks, and when the kid lies back down, he jumps up, lets out a terrifying scream, and scares the kid, making it scream," Mike informed.

"Great," I smiled at him. The door to the room opened, and I saw Dave enter with the RORs and they all sat in the back two rows. Man…

Then Sullivan walked by, knocking over both Mike and my books onto the ground. "Hey. Do you mind?" Mike questioned.

"Don't mind at all," Sullivan replied. Why that little…!

He roared softly, practicing for his turn on the scare simulator. "Come on, Mike, Renny. Let's just move," Randy whispered to us, getting up and walking away.

"Stay out of our way," Mike told Sullivan as he and I started picking up our books, "Unlike you, we had to work hard to get into the scaring program." Nobody ever believed in me. None of my teachers, nor none of my friends. Well, except Mike and my Dad. They believed in me, and I believed in Mike. Mike stood and started to walk away with his books. I picked up my last few books and followed him.

Sullivan scoffed and told us, "That's because you two don't belong here." I froze. Yes, we did! Mike and I walked back to him and Mike softly roared at Sullivan.

Sullivan walked closer to us, and roared louder, making Mike and me step back. Sullivan laughed, "That's what I thought." Sullivan continued roaring, and then Mike threw his books in the ground. Mike roared, and then Sullivan roared at him.

"Oh, no," I mumbled. They just kept roaring at each other. I looked towards Hardscrabble and Dad and saw they both were looking at Mike and Sullivan, who were in the middle of a soft roaring contest.

Sullivan took a step back, but stepped on one of Mike's discarded books. Double oh-no. He stumbled back into...

Hardscrabble's scare canister!

I ran forward. I jumped as Sullivan backed away, and caught the scare canister just in time. Everyone let out a sigh, and then it went off, flying out of my hands. The child's screams filling the room as the canister bounced around the room. I screamed along with the can, covering my ears. I couldn't take the screams coming out of canisters, they hurt my ears like crazy!

The screaming soon stopped, and the canister stopped bouncing around the room, rolling in front of Mike and Sullivan's feet. I took my hands off my ears. Well, at least the canister didn't break!

…I retract my previous statement, it did break. I quickly scrambled to my feet and next to Mike, just as Dean Hardscrabble flew down to where I once sat. She picked the broken scream canister up, and walked away from us slowly. I just wanted to disappear…That's exactly what Randy did.

"I'm so sorry," Mike apologized.

"I-it was an accident," Sullivan stammered.

I tried to say, "I didn't mean to-,"

"What? This?" The Dean faced us again, cutting me off, "My one souvenir from a lifetime of scaring? Accidents happen, don't they? The important thing is no one got hurt." She put the broken canister on the ground.

"You're taking this remarkably well," Mike stated.

"Now, let's continue the exams," Dean Hardscrabble turned to Mike, "Mr. Wazowski, I'm a five year old girl on a farm in Kansas afraid of lightning. Which scare do you use?"

"Shouldn't I go up on the…"

"Which scare do you use?" Hardscrabble asked sternly.

"That is a shadow approach with a crackle holler," Mike informed.

"Demonstrate," The Dean ordered.

Mike inhaled, but didn't get to even roar. "Stop. Thank you," The Dean interrupted him.

"But I didn't get to…" Mike countered.

"I've seen enough," Hardscrabble told him.

She turned to me, "I am a five year old girl in Russia afraid of vampires and zombies. What scare do you use?"

"T-t-the, um, the undead walk with a loud hiss," I told her, scared out of my wits.

"Demonstrate," She ordered me.

I nodded, and, taking a deep breath, I started to do the undead walk. Before I could do the hiss, I tripped and fell forward. "Ow," I growled. I looked up and Hardscrabble was in front of me. She grabbed the back of my collar, and pulled me up, only letting go when I was standing on my feet again.

"I've seen enough," Hardscrabble told me, walking away from me.

I looked up and saw Dave leaving the room, chuckling to himself. My heart felt like it cracked in two…

Dean Hardscrabble walked to Sullivan, "I'm a seven year old boy…" Dean Hardscrabble was cut off by Sullivan roaring in her face. "I wasn't finished," Hardscrabble told him.

"I don't need to know any of that stuff to scare," Sullivan told her.

"That 'stuff' would've informed you that this particular child is afraid of snakes. So a roar wouldn't make him scream, it would make him cry, alerting his parents, exposing the monster world, destroying life as we know it, and of course we can't have that," The Dean told him, as she circled around him, "So I am afraid I cannot recommend that you continue in the scaring program. Good day."

"Wait, what? But I'm a Sullivan."

"Well, then. I'm sure your family will be very disappointed," Hardscrabble told him.

Sullivan looked up at the stairs as the RORs walked out of the room. Then he gave Mike and I angry glares, and stormed away from us.

"Mr. Wazowski, what you lack is something that cannot be taught. You're not scary," Dean Hardscrabble informed him, "You will not be continuing in the scaring program."

"Please. Let me try the simulator. I'll surprise you," Mike told her.

"Surprise me?" Hardscrabble questioned, "I doubt that very much. And you, Miss Lawrence…you are scary. You just don't have the confidence or courage like a real scarer does, which, in a way, does not make you scary. You will not be moving on in the scaring program either. Good day to you." She walked away from Mike and me.

I looked up at my dad, and saw him looking down at me. I just felt so puny. So weak. Helpless. Tears filled my eyes, and I ran. I bumped into someone, probably an invisible Randy, gave a small, 'Sorry,' and ran all the way to my dorm. I'm such an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: Me: *Crying* I hate myself for writing this! I'm going to go cry in a corner. RENNY! *Walks away***

**Renny: On it. So Nicky wants to write a new story, but she doesn't know what to do. 'The Simpsons' or 'Osmosis Jones'? She has great ideas for both, but doesn't know what to do. So, we'd like you to answer the poll on Nicky0's profile, and whichever wins, SHE'LL WRITE ABOUT IT! Woo! Review please!**


	9. Joining The Games

**A/N: I STILL don't own MU. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

"Come on honey, it's not that bad," My dad tried convincing me during Winter Break, "You did the best you could."

"But I still failed!" I cried into my hands, "I'm such a loser!"

"But you're our loser," Hex smiled.

I cried harder. "Hexington!" My mom yelled at her.

"Sorry," Hex mumbled.

"It's okay, but I lost my boyfriend, got kicked out of the scaring program, and disappointed Dad all on the same day!" I told them, wiping the tears away and getting a hold of myself.

"Hey," Dad said sternly, "You did NOT disappoint me. You may have gotten kicked out of the scaring program but you are still an Art Major, which makes me proud. You know how much I love Picasso!" I rolled my eyes. Dad did love his artists. He continued, "Plus, there are other fish in the sea. Before I met your mother, I was dating the most beautiful girl. I mean that woman was-Ow!" Mom had hit Dad with a rolling pin.

"She was a gold digger!" Mom told Dad, "She broke up with you when your college fund was gone!"

"But it was worth it," Dad sighed, "OW, WOMAN! STOP THA-" Take a wild guess what my Mom did that time to shut him up.

"But in the end, I got your father," Mom crossed her tentacles and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah," Dad slurred, as he was only half conscious, "I got the awesomely scare gal!"

Mom sat next to me and hugged me. Then she said, "Hope, you'll find the guy who's right for you. I just knows," She kissed my nose, "it." Dang I hated her puns.

"Boo! Bad pun!" Hex told Mom.

I said, "Come on Hex. It was okay…for Mom."

Mom rolled her eyes and laughed, "I just want to see you smile again Hope. Please."

I shook my head at Mom. I didn't want to. Even though she didn't have the best jokes, and wasn't the world's best cook, but she always had room in her heart for her kids.

"Do you know how Harley's doing in Germany? Or Harry in England?" Hex asked my Mother, speaking of Hex and my older brothers.

"Well Harrison's running a very successful barber shop, and Harley's still trying to learn German," My mother told me. Harry liked hair, and Harley loved discovering and learning all different kinds of languages. So far, he can speak twenty languages fluently.

"That's great," I told her.

"It is!" Mom smiled at me, "Harley says, 'Is é an t-arán ardú, bhí dul'."

"…Mom?"

"Yes Hex?"

"That means, 'The bread is rising, got to go' in Irish," My sister informed.

"Oh. Then I mean, 'Inis Heics agus Dóchas breá liom agus chailleann leo'."

"Er…Right," Hex nodded, smiling, slightly. That was wrong too, but we knew what she meant.

-Time Skip to after Winter Break! (Brought to you by Fudge!)-

The wind outside the windows blew a leaf off a tree. I was in the middle of my new major, Scream-Can designing. The Professor, Professor Brandywine, was droning on and on in a voice that made me want to just go to sleep. "…Open your textbooks to chapter three."

I opened my book and looked around. Mike had opened his book, looking bored as heck. I hate this class SO much! I blame Sullivan for this. Speaking of him, Mr. High-and-mighty was glaring at both Mike and me. He was holding a scream can in one hand, and tightened his grip on it. It made a squeaking sound as it was crushed. Oh boy.

After class, as Mike and I walked out of the class and then the building, Sullivan was still glaring at us.

I went to my dorm, where Marie was reading a book. "I still feel horrible that you beat Dave up like that," I told her, "He was just a guy."

"He BROKE your HEART!" Marie told me, "So I broke his legs, arms, and tail." I shrugged and sighed. "I haven't seen you smile ONCE since you were dumped."

"Don't remind me," I told her, sitting on my bed.

Then there was banging on the door. Marie opened the door, as she was so close to it, and in ran Mike. "Renny! I have an idea on how we can get back into the scaring program!"

"What? How?" I asked him.

"Come on!" Mike grabbed my arm, pulled me off my bed, and down the halls, to where the frat houses were.

Claire was saying into a microphone, "Welcome to this year's Greek Scare Games kickoff."

"The scare games! Yeah!" Brock yelled into the microphone.

"Okay, relax," Claire told him, "We have a special guest, the founder of the games, Dean Hardscrabble."

Mike had told me to stand in the crowd (Far left part of the crowd, by a blue car) as he took care of it. What it was, I didn't know yet. The crowd cheered, and after they were silenced, Hardscrabble said, "As a student, I created these games as a friendly competition, but be prepared. To take home the trophy, you must be the most fearsome monsters on campus." I looked at the RORs and saw they posed for a snapshot. I rolled my eyes. "So good luck, and may the best monsters win."

Brock stepped forward again and announced, "All right, everybody. We're closing down sign-ups," Ha! Closing _down_ sign-_ups_. Funny. "So we'll see you all…"

"Wait!" Mike's voice shouted from the crowd.

"Huh?" I questioned.

Mike was standing on a blue car. He grabbed my arm and tried pulling me on the car with him. He failed, but I climbed on the car anyway. "We're signing up!" Mike announced.

The crowd laughed at us. I turned bright red. "What?" I asked him sharply.

"Uh… You have to be in a fraternity to compete," Claire informed.

"Thank goodness," I breathed.

"Behold the next winning fraternity of the scare games," Mike announced, "The brothers, my brothers, of Oozma Kappa!" He pointed to the four frat brothers.

"Hi," The squishy one greeted. Another balloon deflated and hit him in the face…again. I slapped my forehead.

"Mr. Wazowski, Miss Lawrence, what are you doing?" Hardscrabble asked, walking off the stage and towards the blue car we stood on.

"You just said the winners are the most fearsome monsters on campus," Mike told her, "If we win, it means you kicked out the best scarers in the whole school."

"That won't happen," Hardscrabble turned, walking away again.

"How about a little wager?" Mike called to the Dean, "If we win, you let us back in the scaring program."

"Mike…" I tried to warn him.

Dean Hardscrabble turned to us, "And what would that prove?"

"That you were wrong," Mike told her.

I blinked twice, almost ready to faint. Everyone gasped. "Very well. If you win, I will let your entire team into the scare program. But if you lose, you will both leave Monsters University."

"Deal," Mike agreed. I WAS GOING TO STRANGLE HIM!

"Now all you need to do is find enough members to compete," Hardscrabble told us.

"We need seven guys, right?" Mike questioned.

"Sorry, chief," Brock told Mike, "We count bodies, not heads. That dude counts as one." He pointed to the orange monster. The crowd laughed.

"Anybody else want to join our team? Anyone at all?" Mike asked the crowd.

"Excuse me. Sorry. I'm late," Randy pushed through the crowd, "Can I squeeze by you?"

"Randy!" Mike called to the lizard monster, "Randy, thank goodness, we need you on our team."

"Oh. Sorry," He looked at me, "I'm already on a team." He stepped out to reveal a ROR jacket.

"Boggs," Johnny called to him.

"I'm finally in with the cool kids, guys," Randy told us, "Don't blow this for me." He sounded harsh.

"I did think you were cool," I muttered to him. I pushed back my hair and sighed. "Looks like he's out," I told myself.

I looked up. Fang. Hex. Marie. "Girls!" I called to them, getting their attention, "Help us! Please!"

"Sorry Ren, I'm not into the scare games," Marie told me, shrugging.

"You know I'm with the PNKs, sis," Hexington told me.

"And I can't play," Fang extended a broken leg.

"Well, they're out too," I crossed my arms and huffed.

"I need one more monster. Just one more!" Mike called out.

"Yeah, sorry. Doesn't look good," Claire told us, "We have to move on. Your team doesn't qualify."

"Yes, it does!" Sullivan announced, climbing onto the car, "The star player has just arrived."

"No way! Someone else! Please! Anyone else," Mike tried convincing someone else.

"We're shutting down sign-ups, okay? Is he on your team or not?" Claire asked.

Mike looked at Sullivan and Sullivan looked down at Mike, smiling. "Fine! Yes, he's on my team."

"Good luck," Hardscrabble told us.

Mike and I looked up at Sullivan. Sullivan looked down at us, saying, "All right, Wazowski, Lawrence, what's the plan?"

I groaned and hopped off the car. This won't be fun.

* * *

**A/N: ****Review! Later!**


End file.
